


Mischief Managed

by jungyoonoh



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: AU, Magic AU, Multi, So the summary is damn vague, and she summoned the wrong person so ben has to stay with carlos, but basically mal summons prince ben from a storybook, carlos breaks the barrier, i also got inspired by a my babysitter's a vampire fanfic on fanfiction.net, i didn't realize he actually broke the barrier, i hate cliches but huhuhuhuhuhehdhud, so its not original, sorry - Freeform, y'all i wrote the first parts of this without even reading the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungyoonoh/pseuds/jungyoonoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal plans to summon a princess from a storybook for Jay's birthday, but it calls for unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.This has not been proof-read, and I usually write these at night, so be prepared for shitty English.  
> 2\. Credits to the original owner of this idea. I'm sorry I'm uncreative.  
> 3\. The first few chapters were written before I read Isle Of The Lost, and since I'm still reading it as I write this, a lot of things are not actually canon.  
> 4\. Some characters may seem OOC, but honestly I wanted more in-depth characterization and relationship exploration, so that's another reason for this mess.  
> 5\. please tell me where I mess up I hate English

“Are you sure about this?” Carlos asked nervously, fiddling with the loose strand of his shirt, a habit he developed for whenever he was nervous. “This could end up disastrous, for all of us.”

“Oh, relax.” Mal rolled her eyes. “It's not like we're doing something extremely evil. It's appreciation of a fellow thief.”

“Carlos does have a point, though,” Evie piped up, and Carlos blessed the Gods for having Evie as a voice of reason. “Besides, it's not as if he's even allowed to have a girlfriend. All our parents are against the concept of love, and Jafar is especially strict. Remember? 'They better not be your girlfriends, we have a business to run'.” She said, impersonating Jafar when Jay first introduced the two girls as his friends.

Jafar usually used the business as an excuse to prevent Jay from having girlfriends, but everyone knew he (surprisingly) disapproved sexual relations before marriage.

“And Jafar won't find out. Because no one's going to tell him. Right?” Mal stressed on the last word, her eyes turning green as she stared at the blonde boy and the blue-haired girl in front of her.

Carlos and Evie swallowed nervously, both turning to share a look of terror before nodding.

“Good.” Mal smiled, sickeningly sweet before she turned back to the storybook she had in front of her.

“Ha! There it is!” She flipped to a page of the book, where it showed the prince and the princess before their marriage. The princess was walking down the aisle, while the prince stood at the altar, smiling.

“Why'd you have to go to that specific page?” Carlos asked, sitting across Mal, putting his head on the coffee table.

“ _Because_ , this is the only page where the princess isn't in contact with anything or anyone.” Mal explained. “If she was touching or holding anything else, than that object will get transported into this world as well.”

“Okay. And how do you know that?”

“Trial and error.”

”…So, you want me to raise the magical barrier now?” Carlos asked, turning on the computer he had built from spare parts.

“Sure, but are you sure it will hold the barrier for the entirity of the spell?”

“Well, you can just turn off the barrier for a second right when Mal finishes the spell.” Evie interrupted. “The barrier only cancels the spell when it's casted, so it only cancels it after the last word is said. There has been cases where magic has worked, because the barrier only cancelled off the last words. For example, Mr Potteroff from two streets down casted, " _Quod dicturus sum mutare volo ut formosus libitum_." on himself 15 years ago, but since the last words, "handsome at will", was cancelled out, his magic only granted him the first verse, " _Quod dicturus sum volo ut verto_ ". Which is why he can shapeshift at will.”

Carlos and Mal stared at Evie, in shock as they processed the new information.

“And why did you not tell us that before this?” Mal demanded.

“Because your intentions would change, and the spell wouldn't work then.” Evie replied simply.

“Alright then. Carlos, you've got your program set up?”

“Hold on,” Carlos pressed about a million keys per second, before looking up at Mal. “Ready when you are.”

Mal nodded before turning to the page. “ _Congregate puer librum coram_ ,” she looked up at Carlos, and he pressed a single button before looking at her expectantly.

“ _Qui et illum operatus est hunc esse_!” She finished.

A shimmering light appeared from the page of the book, blinding everyone. Carlos squeezed his eyes shut, because he'd rather be able to see than to end up blind, thank you very much. What he didn't expect, however, was the unfamiliar male voice that broke the silence.

“Who are you people?”

Carlos opened his eyes in surprise to see the prince from the book standing next to Mal, dressed like he was at the altar. The same oval face, alluring brown eyes, and the crown atop his head.

“Shit!” Mal whispered loudly, flipping open her spellbook frantically. “I must've said "royal boy" instead of "royal girl".”

Evie was already by Mal's side, panic on her face. “I knew it. This was a bad idea. Carlos was right.”

_Well, glad to see someone appreciates me_ , Carlos thought bitterly before he snapped back to reality.

“I'm supposed to get married, how did I get here?” The prince demanded, his voice a mixture of anger and fear.

“Oh shut up, you're not even real.” Mal snapped, closing the book shut.

“Excuse me?”

“You are just a character from a book.” Evie added.

“And so is your fiancée, so technically your feelings are invalid.” Carlos finished.

The prince stared at them incredulously, speechless. Carlos couldn't blame them, they did just gang up on him.

“I am Prince Benjamin Florian of Auradon, and I will NOT stand to be spoken to like this!” the prince shouted. His voice wavered, obviously he was not used to having to raise his voice.

“Isn't… there an actual Prince Benjamin in Auradon?” Evie asked.

The trio shared a look of, for lack of better words, "Oh Shit". Mal looked back at the storybook on the table and breathed a sigh of relief. “It's okay, you guys. The prince is from the book. He isn't the real Prince Benjamin.”

“So the Prince has a book with himself as the character?”

This led to everyone staring at the prince, yet again. He held his hands up in defence.

“I'm not the one who asked for a book to be written about me!”

Mal smirked, flipping to the first page. “Dedicated to my son, Ben, who asked so dearly for a fairytale about him.” She read.

”I was 8!” Benjamin groaned. "That book's like, 11 years old!”

“Reality is tough.” Evie shook her head.

The prince rolled his eyes. “Is anyone even going to tell me where I am?”

“Isle of Lost,” Carlos replied, focusing on his computer, already bored.

“Wait, what?!” Ben's eyes widened in shock. “Oh no, oh no. Dad's gonna kill me.”

“You're just a fictional character from a single page of a storybook, your absence will go unnoticed by your loved ones.” Evie responded, looking at her perfectly painted fingernails. “Mal's gonna send you back, anyway. You're not the one we want.”

“I'm not?” Ben's voice faked a tone of disappointment.

“Well, you are such an absolute delight.” Carlos mumbled.

“We wanted the princess. Your girlfriend. Your fiancée of two days.” Evie wasn't holding back from being harshly truthful, Carlos noted. He was surprised; he would've thought that she wouldn't resist a real prince right in front of her. Maybe it was the factor of him being unreal that put her off.

“What, Audrey?” Ben paused. “Well, I'll need to see who needs to marry her. She deserves the best, of course.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not sure we can send you back and get Audrey here.” Mal spoke up, suddenly. All eyes turned to her.

“What do you mean, you can't send me back?” Ben asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“I _mean_ , I can't find the reverse spell to send you back. And the spell book says, you can't summon someone from a book if another character has been summoned previously.” Mal said, closing the spellbook shut once more.

“Wasn't the spell in Latin or something? Can't we just say something else to reverse it?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah, well, the book is vague as hell and none of us knows Latin.” Mal said, despondently. She turned to the prince, who had been quiet in shock. “Looks like you're stuck here for now.”

She then looked at Carlos. “He's gonna have to stay with you for the time being. If mom found out, she'd flip. And find out that we can use magic. And use the magic for evil. And I'm not ready to take over the world just yet.” She got up, as if the matter was settled.

“Speaking of which, she might be back any moment. You guys should probably get a move on.”

“Should we tell Jay about this?” Evie stared at Mal, an eyebrow raised.

Mal thought for a moment, before shaking her head. “No. Just in case we manage to send Benjamin here back to fairy tale Auradon and get the princess here in time for Jay's birthday. If he knows, then his present would be ruined.”

Evie nodded. Right before she was about to get up and leave, Carlos spoke up. “Uh, yeah, great plan and all, but how are we supposed to get Prince Perfect here out in public dressed like that?” The girls both turned to Ben, realizing what Carlos meant instantly. With the boy's black blazer, black suit pants, white tie and corsage, not only would the people of the Isle notice him, but they'd know he was of royal status. After all, no one on the Isle was ever clean enough to be able to wear a pure white shirt.

Evie sighed, turning to Mal. “Do you have any fabric?” When Mal nodded, she turned to the rest of them and smirked. “Leave it to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

While Evie cut the fabric and hand-sewed everything like a champion, Carlos was given the task of dirtying Ben up. Which meant that Ben had to be dirtied everywhere. Which meant he had to be topless.

Now, Carlos was blessed to be a perfectly happy and healthy teenage boy. His body systems were working fine, and his mother had stopped abusing him a few years ago, at least, physically.

Unfortunately, this meant that Carlos had raging teenage hormones. Not only that, he had always been curious about the bodies of both genders. Which meant that he was a little more than excited when he saw Ben's chiseled body and six-pack.

Ben, god bless him, seemed to be completely oblivious to Carlos'… Everything. The platinum-blonde boy wondered whether the prince was really the son of Belle, or if he was really, really good at playing dumb.

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut and resorted to just grabbing handfuls of the cup of dirt in his grasp and trying to blindly pinpoint Ben's face and body. Everytime he got near Ben's pecs, he tried with every ounce of his strength to not pull a Howard Stark and just start touching his body randomly because Awkward.

At one point, Ben decided to break the silence by saying, “For a guy, you're much more awkward to be around me than with the other girls.”

Carlos opened his eyes then, cocking his head to the side as he stared at Ben, confused. Ben just smiled at him, the same, default crooked grin plastered on his face.

“You just seem to be fairly comfortable with those two. Do you happen to be in love with the two?”

“Excuse me?" Carlos' mouth was open in shock and disgust. “They're like my sisters, why the hell would you say that?”

“I'm... Sorry?” Ben immediately apologized, biting his lip and staring at Carlos.

“No, no, it's just..." He paused, shrugging. “Evie and Mal – and Jay – they were the only ones who cared about me. My mom… She's not really the caring type.”

Carlos had no clue why he was spilling his heart out to a random stranger, much less a possible enemy and threat. Maybe it was Ben's eyes. Maybe they were magic.

“I'm sorry,” Ben repeated. He sounded more sincere. “I never really thought about how, you know, villains treat their kids. Your mom's a villain, right? Not just another villager?”

Carlos forced out a chuckle. “Yeah, no, she's Cruella De Vil.”

Ben's eyes widened. “What about the other two? Are their parent's villains too?”

“Evie's mom is Grimhilde, the Evil Queen, and Mal's mom is Maleficent.”

Carlos almost relished in the way Ben looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

“Maleficent? The Maleficent? Like,” Ben's arms flailed around in a vague attempt to portray his shock. “Magic spindle, nearly killed Aurora, really scary horns Maleficent?”

“Yup.”

“Dad really is going to kill me.” Ben muttered under his breath. Carlos couldn't help but giggle, which caused Ben to look at him. His eyes looked almost tender, caring. Carlos didn't realize he was leaning in, until he could feel Ben's breath against his cheek.

“Yeah, uh, nice talk we had there,” Carlos stuttered, patting Ben awkwardly on the back.

“You're dirty enough, we should see if Evie's done yet.” He grabbed Ben by the wrist and dragged him out to the living room.

“Well, well, well, who do we have here?”

Carlos froze, fear creeping up on the back of his neck. He absentmindedly squeezed Ben's wrist, his mouth felt dry and suddenly he couldn't speak.

“Mom, you know how scared Carlos gets when you talk to him like that.” Mal sighed.

“Oh, but it's so cute when he's trembling in fear,” Maleficent chuckled, before adding in as an afterthought, “Just like a little puppy. Woof!”

Carlos jumped into Ben's arms when she barked, trying desperately to clutch at Ben's hair in a desperate attempt to pull himself away from Maleficent.

“Heh. No, but seriously, if this is your boyfriend, you're grounded, missy.” Maleficent snapped, glaring daggers at her daughter.

“Ugh, no.” Mal groaned. “He's a friend. From school.”

“And what's he doing here?”

“Project. For Jay's birthday.”

“Then why in the world is he naked?”

Mal was actually at a loss for words before Evie, as always, saved the day.

“He was about to leave when he fell and dirtied his clothes. He was wearing white, so his shirt got dirty. But no worry,”

She held up a leather orange-blue jacket. “I have him covered.”

“Good. Now get him clothed, his white… everything is nearly blinding me right now.”

She snapped her fingers and walked towards her bedroom. “Now if you mind, I want to get some sleep. Mal, get them out.”

As soon as the door slammed shut, Evie threw the leather jacket at Ben.

“You should probably still use the white shirt. I was thinking, cut off the sleeves maybe add some holes to your pants?”

“I'll just leave my closet to you. You're the fashion expert, after all.” Ben smiled.

Evie positively beamed at him. Carlos could tell she was warming up to Ben immediately. He did, after all, compliment her sense of style.

She threw the white shirt on the ground at Carlos, landing it perfectly on his head. “And once you get off of him, mess up his hair a bit more so he doesn't look so proper.” Evie added.

It hit Carlos that he was still in Ben's arms, still having an arm wrapped around his neck, his hand in his hair. He jumped off immediately, turning red. Ben looked strangely awkward. Although his face was calm as always, there was an unmistakable red tint to his cheeks. Prince Ben, of all things, was _embarrassed_.

Mal wolf-whistled, and Carlos flipped her off before sitting Ben down on one of the chairs. As Ben put his shirt on, Evie came over to carefully snip off the fabric under his arm, before ripping the sleeves off. Meanwhile, Mal tossed a tube of hair gel to Carlos. It was probably Maleficent's and although Carlos suspected she probably wouldn't miss it, the prospects of her finding out still scared him.

He squeezed a small bit of it out and massaged it into Ben's hair, pulling bits and chunks of his hair upwards to create spikes. Honestly, Carlos only ever had experience with his own hair, so by the end of it Ben's hair looked like he just rolled out of bed. Mal and Evie didn't say anything, though, so Carlos just gave up and threw the hair gel back at Mal.

Ben stood up, putting on the leather jacket and zipping it only half way. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself. “Woah,” he breathed. “This is so cool.” Carlos noted the additional stencil spray-painted on the back of the jacket; it was a design of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, complete with a crown. Obviously, Mal put a lot of work into it. Carlos wasn't surprised — If there was one thing other than troublemaking that Mal was passionate about, it was crafting.

“Well, once you stop admiring yourself, you two are free to leave,” Mal spoke.

Carlos and Ben looked up at the two girls to see that Evie had already kept her things in her purse and was halfway out the door.

“Carlos, you coming?” Evie beckoned.

“Yeah,” Carlos nodded. He walked to Evie, while turning to face Ben.

“Let's go.”

Ben smiled as he followed suit. “Let's meet the parents,” he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically super short and useless but I already wrote it a month ago so I might as well post it lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written months ago but I was too lazy to post it. Whoops.

There was a boy infront of him. A stranger. He had two… Accomplices with him. Both women, but there was something about them that seemed out of place. Maybe it was their oddly-coloured hair, or their clothes, or the scenery encompassing them. It was undeniably the inside of a house, but it was nothing like his castle. It was way messier, trinkets and trash mixed up and scattered all over the floors, the tables, the chairs.

He wondered why he was there. He didn't know how his brain could think up of such a vivid place in his dream, he knew brains created dreams based on previous experiences, and this was an entirely foreign situation.

Oh well, it was much better than the last dream. It was a nightmare – he was getting married to Audrey. Now, don't get him wrong, Audrey was his girlfriend and he loved her to bits, but he knew her since they were kids. If anything, she was more like a sister. A prejudiced and somewhat intimate sister, but a sister nonetheless.

There was something about the boy in front of him. The platinum blonde-nearly white hair. The red, white, and black colour scheme of his clothes. The shyness that he surprisingly expressed towards him. Ben felt a force of attraction pulling him towards the boy. Perhaps it was just the comfort of having someone male in his presence, rather than all the females that had been surrounding him all his life.

The dream passes on strangely. It feels like it's been fast-forwarded, but in such a way that it almost feels like a breeze. He catches a few words, like 'Isle of Lost', 'Cruella', 'You're not real'. There are moments when he touches, he feels, but they're gone in an instant. A gentle hand on his chest, an arm around his neck, a fist in his hair.

He sees himself in the mirror, and he looks rugged, gangster-like. He looked like one of the rebellious princes that decided to go against their parents. He almost hates the look, but he catches the boy from before staring at him, or rather, his back. He thinks, maybe it's not so bad after all.

His mind still thinks to what he heard a few moments ago. 'You're not real'. What was that about? Surely, this wasn't some kind of message? But what did it mean?

Wake up.

But you can't.

This isn't a dream.

W̶̛͇̙͍̭͕͍̮̖̜̥̞̻̼͡Ą̴̯̘̘̳̩̳̥̥̯͡K̵̷͠͏̹̝̭̺̯̫E̢͏̡̗̼̻͈͇̗̞ ̧̟̮̞̞̰̱́͠Ù͍͔͇͉̣̞͢͠Ṕ͝҉̙̪͇̺͈̗̯

 

—

“Ben, sweetie, wake up.”

Ben jolted out of his king-sized bed, a trail of sweat trickling down his neck. He breathed in deeply before looking at the figure in front of him.

“Mom?”

“Of course it's me, who else would it be?” Belle chuckled.

_Carlos_ , Ben thought before shaking his head. Who the hell was that?

Belle stared at her son strangely before stroking his head. “Is something wrong?” She asked.

Ben could only force a smile at his mother before replying, “Nothing's wrong. Just a bad dream, I guess.”

Belle only raised a concerned eyebrow before standing up and patting her son on his shoulder. “Whatever you say. Mrs Potts made breakfast, so make your way downstairs as soon as you can.”

“Alright, mom. Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

As soon as Belle left, the minute the door was shut, Ben was hit by a pounding headache. He squeezed his eyes shut, bringing his hand up to hold his temple, the throbbing pain relentless. In a flash of bright light, he saw… Himself. With the same boy from his dreams, holding his wrist.

_Carlos_. He knew, that was him. Who else would it be? He was Carlos. He was the one.

Ben opened his eyes again. He breathed, slowly, trying to regain whatever sense of normalcy he had. He wasn't going crazy.

He got out of bed, staggering to the bathroom. Turned on the tap. Splashed water on his face. Looked at himself, saying, “It was a dream. All of it. A dream.”

But why could he remember it so clearly? It was like it was burned into the core of his brain, rotting him from the inside as he still could not figure out the enigma that his brain provided him with.

It almost felt as if it was still going on, his dreams. He was standing still, but his head was telling him he was walking towards something. With someone.

Ben pushed the thought out of his head, instead focusing on his schedule for the day. He was going to be crowned king in a few months, and he already had a few ideas he wanted to establish.

His first order of business was to pass the Sidekick Act. This included granting the Genie unlimited travel, as well as promoting Grumpy to King's Council. Ben always felt that Grumpy was way too underappreciated and though he had many ideas that would revolutionize the way Auradon was operated for the better, he was always ignored or pushed aside for his brothers. Ben was always there to listen to his plans, and he felt that his ideas would truly reach out to the people and finally, gain support for the government.

See, the kingdom of Auradon was a monarchy, but it was also democratic. Although the ruling was controlled by the Beasts, the positions of the cabinet was mostly elected by popularity. Though the kings and queens are allowed to choose who they want to include in the more regal areas of managing the government, they usuallly don't, in order to show the people that they do not show bias towards particular citizens and trust the people to decide who would be a more suitable minister for a certain department. However, the votes of many correlated to looks, preferring a more kind and sincere-looking candidate to a candidate that always looked angry. This would eventually lead to Dopey being promoted to King's Council instead of his brother, Grumpy, in the 2013 elections.

Ben was great friends with Dopey's son, Doug, but even so, he was unbiased to Dopey and was against some of his rules (Minimum wage may seem like a good idea, but Auradon is filled with rich citizens and for an inequal distribution of wages have worsoned the economy by 3% every year since 2013).

Ben glanced at the clock in his bedroom wall, before mentally cursing himself for idling too long. It was already 7 am, he would miss school if he didn't rush. He ran downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast, the tumbler of coffee Mrs Potts made for him every morning, gave his mother a peck on the cheek, before running to the limosine parked outside the castle.

As soon as he reached the school, Ben had already finished his toast, a quarter of his coffee, cleaned his suit and tie of any breadcrumbs and disposed of them in the trashcan outside the building, and got into Goodness 101 right before the bell rang. He breathed out a sigh of relief before moving to the head of the class, already prepared to help Fairy Godmother with her lesson. Due to his status as the royal prince, he was the poster boy of purity and often had to help portray the side of good positively and encourage the other students to be good as well (usually the kids of the sidekicks, as their parents may have secretly resented some of the princes and princesses).

Today's lesson was with the younger students, most of them 13 years old. Ben was only 2 years older than them, which meant that some of them didn't care who he was since he was practically the same as them.

Most of what he did in Goodness 101 was sit there, with the Fairy Godmother talking using him as an example of how to be good, and help the students with any questions. It was somewhat boring, but he would never pass up an opportunity to help those who are confused or lost, and it sure beats sitting for an hour of Maths.

Today was, as per usual, boring. Barely anyone paid attention, and when Fairy Godmother gave out worksheets to be done, they all decided to bullshit all the answers. Fairy Godmother knew this, of course, but she chose to ignore it, telling Ben that this was a chance to test their goodness and purity in its rawest form. Ben, in turn, ignored the children as well.

When he got out, he made his way to Audrey's locker. She was taking her books out, hair in a ponytail, sunglasses placed neatly on her head, all dressed in pink. The usual. Chad Charming was chattering animatedly at her side, to fill in the silence before Ben arrived, which was Audrey's cue to start talking.

“Oh, Benny-bear!” she cried out, waving excitedly to Ben as he neared the two. “You won't believe what happened in my Physics class today! So, Professor Stoppable kept mixing up his formulas and when he was explaining turning forces he –”

“Audrey, Professor Stoppable fucks up during every lesson. It stopped being a joke a while ago.” Chad interrupted, Ben silently blessing his friend for saving him from the boredom that is his girlfriend's grandmother stories.

Chad slid an arm across Ben's shoulders, nonchalently pulling him closer. “Besides, I need to tell Ben about the plan I came up with for next week's tourney game.”

Ben grinned. “Already coming up with playouts, are you, Chad? Looks like you're planning to take away my role as Captain.”

Chad chuckled, nudging his best friend. “It would be ten years too soon to even dream about replacing you.”

Audrey simply sighed and rolled her eyes. “Boys.” she muttered. She rolled a fashion magazine she had in her locker and smacked Chad across his head. “Stop flirting with my boyfriend.” she scolded, sternly.

Chad groaned. “But Mooooooom! He's just so cuuuute!” Chad pretended to stomp his foot, as if he was a stubborn, five-year-old.

Audrey grabbed Chad firmly by the shoulders and softly pulled him down so their heights were the same. “Now, sweetie,” she started slowly. “Just because he's cute, doesn't mean we get to share him. Okay?”

Chad pouted. “Ugh. Okay.”

Audrey smiled and patted Chad's floofy hair. “Good. Now run along, honey. And be careful, I wouldn't want to stain that jacket of yours.”

“Yes, mom.” Chad sighed, making his way to class, but not before giving Ben a peck on the forehead before sprinting off.

“Chad!” Audrey yelled after him. Chad just turned around and stuck his tongue out before running even faster.

At this point, Ben couldn't contain his laughter, and he was laughing so hard that tears were already forming in his eyes.

Audrey smiled softly, studying her boyfriend closely. “You're really close to him, aren't you?”

Ben's laughter died down, realizing the tension between them. _You really can't hide anything from a girl_ , he thought. “Yeah,” he replied.

“You know, if it's Chad, I could give you up,” Audrey said, holding Ben's hand in support.

Ben could only smile weakly in return. “It's not… It's not that I prefer Chad, specifically. I just...” he trailed off, scrunching his eyebrows together in thought. “I don't really... Know myself.”

Audrey wrapped her arms around Ben. “Until you make up your mind, I'm not letting you go.”

She pulled back from the hug, looking at Ben in the eyes. “You're vulnerable when you're single. I don't want my brother to get hurt.”

Tears welled up in Ben's eyes. He rubbed at them; he already promised himself not to get emotional when a situation like this happened.

“Thank you,” he choked out.

Audrey rubbed his back soothingly, taking the hankerchief from Ben's pocket to wipe at his eyes.

“Now, now, a prince shouldn't be upset this early into the day.” She said, forcing a plastic smile on her face, though Ben could tell she was on the verge of crying as well. She was always one to be sensitive to other's emotions, though she hides it well around strangers.

Audrey flipped her shades on, fluffed her hair, straightened her back and grabbed Ben's hand. “Let's get to class, Benny Boo.” said Audrey, leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I don't know how the government in Auradon works. I don't know how a government is supposed to work. help.  
> 2\. The characterization of Audrey and Chad may seem OOC but I just didn't want them to be assholes and I wanted a closer relationship between them so here they are.


End file.
